The present disclosure relates generally to the field of beverage distributors for party games. Generally, partygoers play party games by splitting into teams, manually arranging plastic cups into a geometric pattern and filling those cups with a beverage. In one such game, two teams take turns throwing balls into the other team's cups. When they successfully sink a ball into a cup, the other team consumes the beverage in the cup. In other games, each team attempts to consume the beverage in their cups and then flip the cups over once the beverages have been consumed. In both games, a great deal of importance is placed on the arrangement of the cups and on the amount of beverage in the cups; therefore, it can be problematic when the placement and filling of the cups becomes more erratic as the party continues.